pokemon thoughts before a wild tale
by catro1000
Summary: Just a few thoughts before the real deal comes out Haha . first fanfic please don't hate me. *gets on knees and begs for mercy*


**Pokémon a few random thoughts before the real story XD **

**Me: Do disclaimer, Laura**

**Laura: Why me? Make Silver do it! *points at Silver***

**Silver: O.o I'm outta here *tries to leave but writer stops him***

**Me: ok first you got to act Silver, so you can't leave, second, because I can control your life NOW DISCLAIM, DANG IT, OK LAURA?**

**Laura: O.o the writer does not own pokemon, I-Carly, or the characters, except me. *sakes in fear then runs to the set***

**Me: yep now to the story ^. ^**

After the Unova adventures, Laura had to be dragged to human school by Silver so she can learn like him about the world of humans. After a few weeks later into school for Laura, Silver walked into the cafeteria at lunch, only to meet with a disturbing sight.

Gold and Crystal were hiding behind over-turned lunch tables, screaming jabs at one another while collecting food behind the tables. Laura was leaned against the wall on the farthest side of the cafeteria, pretending to read a book while an amused smirk sat on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY VEGETARIAN MEAL" Crystal said, preparing her broccoli ammo.

"HOW DARE **YOU** INSULT **MY** JUNK FOOD MEAL" Gold shouted back, preparing a soda bomb.

The rest of the pokedex owners and other kids in the cafeteria were either running for cover, or siding with Gold or Crystal.

"FIRE AT WILL" Gold and Crystal shouted in unison. The cafeteria suddenly became a war zone, zucchini and asparagus flying one way, chocolate chip cookies and cake flying the other, and soda cans randomly flying through the air.

Silver stood with his mouth agape, watching as Diamond jumped in front of a cookie and bit it out of the air, Yellow threw potatoes, Ruby freaked out about his perfectly neat hair was getting messy, and Silver then turned his gaze to Laura.

The brunette was leaping into the air grabbing a soda can, (which she proceeded to sip leisurely,) and turned her book to face him, on the books previously blank pages, in large bolded red text was…

**Mission Accomplished.**

**Gamer Girl **

Laura, Gold, Crystal were at Silver's house…..

"SILVER" Laura screamed, bolting back from the bathroom and tackling him.

"Ow…" Silver groaned

"LAURA" Crystal shrieked

"What is it!? What happened!?" Gold asked frantically

"Silver! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A GAME ROOM!?" Laura asked shaking the poor boy by his collar. It's true ever since Blue and Gold got Laura a Wii and Nintendo she became a gamer and she played like a boss. (Hell ya!)

"Be-because you never asked?" Silver stuttered

Laura rolled off Silver and pulled him to his feet

"Can we play something? Pleeease?" Laura pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her face and using her ultimate attack: puppy dog eyes.

"SILVER don't look in her eyes" Gold shouted "She'll steal your soul!"

"Gold, shut up" Crystal said, rolling her eye's

Silver, however, made the mistake of looking at Laura, who was the definition of cute at that moment.

"Please, Silver?" she asked him getting cuter

"Oh, alright" Silver gave in; looking away _how did she get twice as cute as she already is?_ Silver thought.

"Yay! C'mon Silver let's go!" Laura grabbed Silver's hand and ran to the game room

"H-Hey wait for us" Gold and Crystal shouted in unison, running after the two.

"An X-box….. Play stations one through three….. A WIIU? THAT DOSEN'T EVEN COME OUT UNTIL THE END OF NOVEMBER!" Laura was currently going crazy over all the game stations, while Silver, Gold, and Crystal just stood there.

"You had to get her on gaming" Silver mumbled to Gold

"She is good at it" Crystal said

"Girls fan-girl on boys and Laura fan-girl on video games….. I'm so proud of her" Gold said as Laura whirled around.

"I CHALLENGE YOU THREE TO A GAME OF SAINT'S ROW FOUR" Laura shouted as they hesitated for a moment

**Ten minutes later**

Gold was currently rocking himself in one of the corners of the room, while Crystal was hanging over the trash can being sick, and Laura and Silver's characters were engaged in a bloody gun fight…of course Laura picked a rated 'M' game.

**Yeah I just think I am insane for writing this -.-' **

Gold was currently downing cup after cup of caffeine coffee, littered around him were about twenty large, empty Styrofoam cups.

"I HAVE A GREAT IDEA" Gold suddenly shouted, standing up causing empty cups to rain on the floor.

"I'LL PARADE AROUND DOWN TOWN IN MY SWIM TRUNKS"

**Five minutes later, in the middle of downtown**

Gold ran around down town waving his arms around like an octopus, screaming like a banshee. He ran past one game shop that Laura and Crystal were in, and the two girls exchanged weird expressions.

"…. We never saw that" Laura said

"Agreed" Crystal replied

**Just another day in Silver 's life now**

Silver made his way to Laura's little house that she built with him, Crystal, and Gold so Laura can have a place to live in the forest so she can be around pokemon, and it is a little ways from a nearby town so she can also be around humans as well. Silver entered her house, to be greeted by her swinging around a….. Sock?

"Laura, I believe I will regret asking this but why are you swinging a sock around?" Silver sighed

"I'm not swinging just _A_ sock around" Laura explained "I'm swinging a _butter _sock around!" Silver smacked a hand to his forehead and slid it down his face.

"And this is better how?" He questioned. Laura gave an evil smirk and stood up from her couch.

"This is better because….. Butter socks hurt more than a regular sock" Laura said as Silver took a step back.

"Where the hell did you get the idea to put butter in a sock!?" Silver said

"I-Carly of course" Laura said as Silver began to regret coming over without his Pokémon.

**OK i have another disclaimer this is someone elses idea NOT mine please don't hate me!**

**Readers: *holds up pitch forks and torches**

**OH CRAP!**


End file.
